Les bonbons à la gelée
by Ignie
Summary: "-Marth? Tu fais quoi? -Des bonbons, pourquoi? -DEPUIS QUAND TU CUISINES TOI?" Ou, comment la cuisson de bonbons entraine parfois, pleins d'événements, plus ou moins réjouissants...


**Hello! Me voici pour ma première fic Super Smash Bros Brawl, et aussi mon deuxième yaoi! Bon, j'avoue cette histoire, je ne l'ai pas faite seule! J'ai eu l'aide d'AuroraNyumun! ^^ à la base, c'est parti d'un délire, transformé en RP par nos soins! XD Il s'agit aussi d'un yaoi, donc, les yaoi haters, vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu! Et aussi, autre chose! Le Meta Knight, et le Kirby de notre fic ne sont pas les mêmes que dans les jeux, en « boules », vous pouvez les voir comme nous on les voit, ici!**

**- www . pixiv member _ illust. php ? mode = medium & illust _ id = 30584993 : Meta Knight**

**- www . pixiv member _ illust .php? mode= medium& illust _id = 28391766 : Kirby**

**Je suppose qu'il est inutile de dire qui est Meta et qui est Kirby! XD**

**Bon, Ben... bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le Smash Manor. Une immense maison au centre du Smash World, monde entièrement créer par Master Hand dans le but de réunir les héros de chaque univers, afin de s'affronter dans un tournoi amical, d'une durée de un an et du nom de Brawl. Durant cette période, les héros sont obligés de rester dans le Smash World, c'est pourquoi Master Hand a jugé bon de créer un endroit où ces champions pourraient se reposer en toute sérénité. Il avait aussi créer des téléporteurs, afin d'aller se combattre dans les arènes des mondes des challengers, ainsi que des dortoirs, classé par univers. Ce qui fait que très souvent, certains challengers se liait d'amitié. C'était le cas d'un groupe que l'on avait surnommé, « les chevaliers », composé de Pit, l'ange serviteur de la déesse Palutena, Link et Toon Link, héros du temps et du vent de leur univers « Zeldalesque » respectifs, Marth, prince d'Altea, toujours accompagné de son ami, le chevalier à l'immense épée Ragnell, Ike. Les deux derniers du groupe était deux habitants de la petite planète PopStar, Kirby et Meta Knight. Ce petit groupe était réputé pour s'entendre à merveille, et ils étaient pour ainsi dire toujours fourrés ensembles, lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de combats.

Les périodes où il n'y a pas de Brawls sont pour les combattants une occasion de bavarder avec leur amis, s'entrainer au but de leurs prochains combats, ou même tout simplement de se détendre, et de faire comme chez eux.

Aujourd'hui, dans le dortoir de « Fire Emblem », c'était jour de repos pour ses deux occupants. Et, dans la cuisine annexée au dortoir, sortait une odeur sucrée, qui attira le nez du mercenaire aux cheveux bleus. Intrigué, il se leva et alla dans la cuisine, pour trouver le jeune prince, le nez en train de surveiller une casserole.

-Marth? Tu fais quoi? Dit il en faisant des yeux ronds à la vue de son compagnon, et des ustensiles de cuisines éparpillés

Le jeune prince, tout d'abord surpris de l'entrée de son ami, se tourna vers lui et lui répondit:

-Des bonbons, pourquoi?

Le mercenaire sembla à la fois choqué et interloqué:

-DEPUIS QUAND TU CUISINES TOI?

Marth leva un sourcil et répondit:

-Ben... je suis peut-être un prince, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas le droit de faire autre chose!

Ce à quoi Ike garde la même expression de surprise sur le visage, et le prince soupira pour toute réponse regardant toujours son compagnon. Soudain, le mercenaire regarda la casserole, et dit, d'un air tout à fait calme:

-ça brule au fait...

-MERDE! Jura le jeune prince en se retournant avec affolement vers sa casserole.

C'est aussi le même moment que choisi Link, le héros du temps, pour pénétrer dans la cuisine.

-Mmmh, ça sent tellement bon ici! Dit il avec un sourire aux lèvres

-Marth « cuisine » des bonbons, répondit le mercenaire en montrant du menton la casserole

-Et... je pourrais en avoir? supplia le héros du temps

-C'est quand même un peu brulé... mais oui, tu pourras.

-ben moi... du moment que ça se mange!

-ça sent le sucre ici! Sonna le voix angélique de Pit, qui semblait passer par là aussi

-Bonbons! Répondit Ike

Mais le visage de l'ange ne prit pas l'expression attendue, et au lieu de se réjouir, il fit une mine préoccupée:

-Mais qu'est ce que tout le monde à avec les bonbons à la gelée aujourd'hui?

Soudain, Link se retourna, avec un air horrifié sur le visage:

-T'AIMES PAS?

-Non non! Protesta l'ange, c'est juste que Samus en a fait aussi! Elle en a donné à moi, mais aussi à Meta Knight, il avait l'air ravi! Il semblait aimé ces bonbons.  
Soudain, Marth se redressa et sembla près à dire quelque chose, mais la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut un:

-...Ah.

-Sucre! Cria soudain la petite tête rose de Kirby à travers l'embrasure de la porte.

-Oui, Notre « princesse » cuisine! Ria Ike, tout fier de sa blague, bien que déjà usée un nombre incalculable de fois.

Et, visiblement lassé, et en colère, le prince se saisit d'un poêle, et voulu le lancer sur son compagnon.

Ce qui ne fut pas prévu, c'est que ledit compagnon se pencha pour l'éviter, et que ladite casserole se retrouva à cogner contre Meta Knight, qui rentrait lui aussi.

Soudain, le silence se fit dans la petite cuisine. On entendit juste un « Oh Shi- » de Link, mais rien d'autre.

Mais, contrairement à l'idée reçue, le chevalier ne tomba pas à la renverse, mais resta sur place:

-Euh... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-il, un peu perdu.

Marth ne sut que balbutier un « cestpasdemafautejysuispourri en » avant de s'enfuir de la cuisine. Meta Knight, qui ne comprenait pas, dit:

-Euh... Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer?

-Euh... il cuisinait? Répondit Ike

-Et il a même pas fini ces bonbons, répondit Kirby.

Soudain les yeux du chevaliers prirent une teinte rosée:

-Vraiment?

-Ouais, enfin, ça avait déjà un peu brulé, répondit Link.

-N'empêche que c'est une super odeur, renchérit Kirby.

-Enfin, hasarda Pit, la casserole... c'est parce que Ike a ENCORE traité Marth de « princesse »!

-Ike, commenca Meta Knight, Tu devrais arrêté... c'est quand même TON prince dans votre monde, tu pourrais te faire arrêté pour cela...

-Mais, prostesta le mercenaire, c'est juste une plaisanterie! Il sait que je blague en disant ça!  
-Hum-um, répondit le chevalier, peu convaincu, Au fait Link, tu avais un combat à 10 heures... Il est 10h03...

-OH SHI-, hurla le héros du temps, avant de partir à la vitesse lumière du dortoir.

-Peut-être que c'est une plaisanterie pour toi, Ike... mais Marth est parti... et on ne sait pas où!

-En plus, ajouta Kirby, sa casserole est en feu...

-NON! Cria Pit, Tous ces délicieux bonbons!

-Pit, sourpira Meta Knight, tu as mangé une dizaine de bonbons de Samus...

-C'est pas assez! Et puis, quand j'y pense, dit l'ange, Marth a fait une étrange tête, lorsque j'ai dit que Samus t'avait donné des bonbons...

-Ah?

-Ouais! Enfin... surement une impression... Au fait les bonbons de Samus, ils sont comment?

-J'ai toujours aimé les bonbons à la gélée sourit Meta.

-C'est dommage, ajouta Pit, tu aurais pus gouter ceux de Marth... si ils n'avait pas brulé...

-Mais..., questionna Meta Knight, c'est le jour des bonbons aujourd'hui?

-Chais pas, répondit le mercenaire

-Marth s'y est mis dés que j'ai dit que tu adorais ça! Sourit Kirby

-Peut-être qu'ils étaient pour toi? Questionna Pit, C'est ton anniversaire?

-Non, répondit le chevalier, Il n'est pas avant des mois!

-Alors pourquoi Marth et Samus aurait fait des bonbons pour TOI seulement?  
-Et où est Marth? Renchérit Kirby.

-Bon, dit soudain Ike, je vais m'excuser et aller le chercher... vous venez?

-D'accord, acquiesça le chevalier.

Et les deux sortirent suivi de Kirby et de Pit

-Maaaaarth? Cria le mercenaire.

-Aïe! Pas si fort, protesta Meta Knight, J'ai les oreilles sensibles!  
-Ben si t'entends Marth, tu nous le dit! Répondit Ike comme si de rien n'était.

Le chevalier soupira, puis déploya ses ailes bleus:

-Je vais le chercher... vous, restez ici!

-Okay, répondit le mercenaire, et il s'éloigna, continuant de crier le prénom de son ami.

Le chevalier fit donc le tour de tout le Smash Manor avant de reconnaitre la silhouette du prince, assis contre un arbre. Meta Knight, s'assis alors sur une des branches et observa le jeune prince, qui semblait animé par des sanglots.

-Marth, hasarda-t-il, Tu vas bien?

Soudain, le concerné se retourna surpris:

-Oh? Meta? Je... ne savais pas que tu était là!

-On te cherchais...

-Ah... dit simplement Marth, en s'essuyant les yeux, et en se relevant.

-écoute, tenta Meta Knight, Ike ne voulait pas te blesser! Il pensait que tu savais que c'était une blague... tu devrais lui dire, il va s'arrêter...

-Oh? Non, ce n'est pas Ike... il est comme ça, c'est tout... je n'y peux rien...

-Alors... Pourquoi tu pleures?

Le prince sembla soudain pris au dépourvu:

-Moi? Je... Pleure?

Le chevalier descendit alors de l'arbre et essuya une larme sur la joue du prince:

-Il semblerais...

-Oh...rougit le prince, Je... ce n'est rien! Je t'assure!

La réponse ne sembla pas convaincre le chevalier, car celui-ci croisa les bras et dit:

-Je suis pas con comme la moitié des gens ici!

-Je... hésita le prince en détournant ces yeux bleus

-Bon... c'est ton droit de ne rien dire, soupira Meta Knight, allez, viens...

-écoute Meta... je suis vraiment désolé pour la casserole!  
-Oh? Ah, ce n'est rien, heureusement que j'avais mon masque!

-Je...Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta le prince. Enfin, pour la casserole...  
-Oh! Ne t'en fait pas, ricana Meta Knight, ce n'est pas pour rien que je porte mon masque!

-Ah... oui...

-C'est d'ailleurs assez rare que je l'enlève, je suis trop habitué à l'avoir sans doute... je devrais peut-être le retirer quand je ne combat pas... sauf en cas d'attaque de casserole, ahaha!

Sur ces mots, le guerrier le retira, dévoilant des beaux yeux de couleur argentées.

-Oh! S'étonna Marth, Tu n'as pas les yeux dorés?

-Hum? Oh, non, ria le chevalier, ils changent de couleur... C'est une des caractéristiques de mon espèce!

-Ah? C'est étrange, Kirby n'a pas la même chose... je veux dire, vous êtes de la même espèce... hein?  
-Pas vraiment, répondit Meta Knight, Je ne peux copier les habilités des ennemis et Kirby lui, n'a pas d'ailes...

-D'accord... Donc, Tes yeux changent de couleur avec tes émotions?

-Ouais, rose pour amusé, rouge quand je suis vraiment en colère. vert pale quand je réfléchis et vert foncé quand je suis très sérieux. Dorés quand ils sont dans l'ombre. Et bleu... ça je suis toujours pas trop sûr, mais Kirby dit qu'ils tournent bleu des fois... Mais... Si j'ai bien comprit... tu me faisais des bonbons? Il y a une raison à cela?

-Moi? Demanda le prince en rougissant de plus belle, Euh...

Meta Knight leva un sourcil, attendant visiblement une réponse.

-N...Non! J...Je cuisinais tout simplement pour mon plaisir!

Tout à coup, une bourrasque bleu connu sous le nom de Sonic passa à toute vitesse, déséquilibrant Marth qui était distrait. Avant qu'il touche le sol, Meta le rattrapa.

-Woh! Fais attention Sonic! Dit le chevalier par dessus son épaule  
-Désolé, répondit le hérisson, je cherchais juste les Ice Climbers, pour un Team Brawl!

Puis il regarda et les compagnons et ajouta avant de s'enfuir:

-Oh! Comme c'est cute!

-Cute? s'interrogea le chevalier, avant de remettre sur pied le jeune prince, ça va, rien de cassé?

Malgré le fait qu'il ressemblait plus maintenant à une tomate qu'à autre chose, le prince réussit à balbutier quelque chose comme « ça va... ». Le chevalier sourit alors et dit:

-Alors viens avec moi, prévenir les autres, avant qu'il ne mettent la place sans dessous...

-Euh... O-Oui, bien sur!  
C'est alors que les deux amis retournèrent à l'intérieur, et retrouvèrent rapidement les trois autres compagnons.

-Marth! Hurla le mercenaire en se jetant sur le prince Tu es en vie!  
-évidemment imbécile!

-JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ! Pleurnicha Ike.

-Hein? Quoi?

-Je... Je pensais que tu savais que c'était une plaisanterie! Je le jure!

-Ah.. Euh... Eh bien arrête de faire ça, s'il te plait...  
-D'accord... Même plus une petite de temps en temps?

-Non.

Le mercenaire se plia à la demande de son prince, en baissant la tête

-Eh bien, coupa Meta Knight, je vais vous laissez, je dois aller chercher Snake pour notre prochain Team Brawl!  
-Salut! Dirent en chœur tout le groupe.

-Au fait, dit soudain Pit, vous pensez que Link est arrivé à temps au sien?

-On le saura quand il reviendra, dit Ike en haussant des épaules.

-Au fait Marth, demanda Kirby, tu vas bien?

-Hein? Euh... oui... Pourquoi?

-Tu as les yeux rouges... c'est pour ça...

-Oh? Ça! C'est parce que Sonic m'a envoyé un nuage de poussière dans l'œil, menti le prince.

Soudain, Pit sembla réaliser quelque chose et dit:

-Vous avez vu? Meta Knight ne portait pas son masque!

-Ah ouais, répondit Kirby d'une vois enjouée, c'est bizarre, il ne l'enlève pas souvent!

-c'est vrai, admit Ike, puis, il se tourna vers Marth, au fait,je ne sais pas si tu veux encore cuisiner... mais sinon, tu dois aller ranger une casserole pleine de gelée collée et brulée!

-Non... je ne pense pas, répondit le jeune prince, pensif, je vais aller nettoyer tout ça...

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux! Dit joyeusement Kirby.

Marth lui sourit, et répondit:

-Si tu n'as pas de combat, oui, tu peux!

-Allons-y! Ria le petit garçon aux cheveux roses.

-Ben... je crois que je vais aller ranger moi aussi... Je vais me faire pardonner et allez aider...

Le mercenaire se pencha alors vers Pit et chuchota:

-...La princesse.

Le jeune ange éclata alors de rire, alors qu'Ike retournait dans son dortoir.

**~(...)~**

Nos héros se retrouvèrent plus tard dans la soirée, à la cafétéria du Smash Manor, où ils retrouvèrent aussi un Link furibond:

-J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai perdu... Contre Olimar en plus!

-C'est parce que tu es un H dans la tier list! Ahahah! Hurla de rire le mercenaire

-JE T'EMMERDE AVEC TA LISTE! Rétorqua le héros du temps.

-N'empêche que tu es en H! Tralala!

-Je suis désolé pour toi Link, tenta de réconforter Pit.

-Hey, estime-toi heureux! Au moins tu n'as pas perdu une vie à cause de ton partenaire qui a mal lancé sa bob-omb! Dit Meta Knight, de nouveau avec son masque depuis le combat.

-Tu as eu mal? s'inquiéta Kirby

-Ne t'en fait pas, dans le arènes, on n'est pas vraiment blessé, heureusement d'ailleurs...

Quand à Marth, lui, il restait silencieux, n'osant plus vraiment parler depuis ce qui s'était passé dans le jardin:

-Tant mieux! Sourit Kirby, au fait, il te reste des bonbons de Samus?

-Je les ai mis dans ma chambre, en allant chercher mon habit bleu pour la Team Brawl.

-Je pourrais en avoir? Supplia le garçon aux cheveux roses

-Après le repas, répondit simplement le chevalier.

-Marth, demanda soudain Ike, tu ne parles pas, tu m'en veux encore?

Le prince sembla sortir de sa rêverie et dit:

-Oh.. non.. je suis juste un peu fatigué... surtout avec toi qui ronfle dans la chambre d'à coté!

-Mais c'est pas de ma faute! Protesta le mercenaire.

-Fini! Annonça soudain Kirby.

Tous regardèrent alors leurs assiettes, vidées de leurs contenus. Meta Knight le regarda alors avec un regard las et dit:

-Kirbyyyy...

-Mais...Mais... j'avais pas commencé! Désespéra Pit

-Mon poulet! Cria Ike.

-Je n'avais pas très faim de toute façon, dit simplement Marth.

-Tu es sur que tu vas bien? demanda le chevalier.

-Non, je ne pense pas être malade, juste que je n'ai pas très faim ce soir...

-En attendant, dit Pit en se levant, je vais demander au cuistot une nouvelle assiette... Vous pensezz qu'il comprendra si on lui explique?

-ça vaut le coup d'essayer, dit Ike.

-Youpi! S'exclama Kirby, une deuxième portion!

Alors, d'un même voix, les deux compagnons s'écrièrent:

-NOPE!

-J'ai hâte que tu ais fini ta croissance, et que tu manges ENFIN normalement, soupira Meta Knight

-Mais..., protesta Kirby.

-Si on nous en redonnes, dit Marth, je te passerais ma part.

-Youpi! Dit joyeusement le petit garçon.

Et le reste du repas se déroula sans autres incidents mineurs. Puis, les héros rentrèrent tous dans leurs dortoirs, épuisé par cette journée, et ayant aussi des combats le lendemain...

**~(...)~**

_Le primid balança son épée vers lui, le forçant à reculer. Malheureusement, il ne vit pas la falaise et tomba. Il ferma les yeux, espérant ne pas trop souffrir. Quelque chose entoura son torse et les battements d'ailes de grande envergure résonnèrent. Il sentit le sol contre son dos et il ouvrit les yeux. Meta Knight l'avait sauvé. Il était penché par-dessus lui, haletant sous l'effort de hisser les deux corps. Marth rougit, regardant les deux yeux jaunes dans l'ombre du masque. Il connaissait déjà ce moment, ça avait été leur rencontre. Mais cette fois, ses mains montèrent vers le visage du chevalier et il enleva son masque. Les cordes rouges derrière sa tête se détachèrent d'elle-mêmes, comme pour l'aider. Les yeux de Meta changèrent, prenant leur véritable teinte argenté. Marth lâcha le masque qui tomba dans la poussière et posa ses mains sur les joues de Meta et se hissa vers lui. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres et..._

-MARTH! Cria une voix

Le jeune prince sursauta sur son lit, se redressant d'un coup. Et il vit le mercenaire.

-T'aurais pas vu mon habit vert? J'ai un Team brawl tout à l'heure!

-Euh... Je..., répondit le prince, encore tout déboussolé.

Le mercenaire, quand à lui croisa les bras et dit:

-Tu ranges tout dans le dortoir, donc, tu devrais savoir! Moi, je ne trouve pas!

-Euh... Armoire...?

Ike soupira et roula des yeux:

-J'ai déjà regardé...  
Et il sortit de la chambre de Marth.

-_Que... c'était QUOI ce rêve?,_ se demanda le prince.

Puis, sortant de sa rêverie, il dit à travers sa chambre:

-Tu as regardé les tiroirs de ta chambre au moins?

-Je...Non. Admit le mercenaire.

-Alors, c'est là, soupira Marth.

-J'espère... T'as l'air frustré au fait, il s'est passé quelque chose?

Le jeune prince ne répondit pas à la question, se demandant plus si il fallait dire à propos du rêve à Ike.

-T'as franchement pas l'air très bien depuis hier, dit le mercenaire en mettant sa main sur son front, T'es peut-être vraiment malade!

-Mais... Mais non! Mentit Marth, avec une conviction peu convaincante.

-Si tu es sur, dit Ike avant de sortir de la chambre

le prince resta toujours assis sur le lit, se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de se confier à Ike.

-AH-AH, TROUVÉ! Cria triomphalement le mercenaire de sa chambre à lui.

-Ike, dit doucement le prince

-Attend j'arrive dans deux secondes, le temps d'enfiler mes habits!

-Mais c'est important!

-Ouais, deux minutes, répondit le mercenaire, agacé.

-...

Ike entra alors dans la chambre, avec son habit vert.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a alors?

-Je... Crois savoir pourquoi je suis comme ça...

-Ah ouais? Pourquoi?

-P-promets que ça sera notre secret! C'est très important pour moi!

Pour toute réponse, le mercenaire leva les bras afin de montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas croisés.

-C'est Meta...murmura Marth.

-Uh? Dit le mercenaire, n'ayant visiblement pas compris.

-Je... je sais pas! C'est.. Depuis qu'il m'a sauvé! Je veux l'aider, et je ne sais pas pourquoi... mais dés que Samus lui parle, je me sens jaloux et.. et puis CE rêve!

-Attends! Stop! Reprends depuis le début... quand est ce que Meta t'a sauvé?

-Un peu avant que tu arrives...

-Quand?

Le prince soupira, il était vraiment long à la détente!

-Lors du subspacial! Dit il, un peu impatienté, Tu sais, juste avant que tu découpes la bombe de ROB!

-Ah ouais! Compris finalement le mercenaire, avant de prendre une mine sérieuse et de croiser les bras, tu m'avais dit qu'il t'avais sauvé de... quelques chose?

-J'avais reculé sans voir une falaise, et je suis tombé... mais Meta m'a rattrapé... il m'a sauvé la vie... et depuis... Ce rêve est troublant...

-okay,... maintenant, c'est quoi ce rêve?

Le prince rougit et chuchota:

-la même chose... à une exception près...

-Quoi? Répondit le mercenaire ne levant un sourcil.

-Et bien, rougit de plus belle Marth, après m'avoir sauvé, il était penché vers moi, haletant sous l'effort de nous avoir porter... et là... je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive... je... mes mains vont vers son masque et... je lui enlève... et je pose mes mains contre son visage et je sens son souffle contre mon visage et... ensuite tu m'as réveillé...

Le mercenaire pris quelques minutes de réflexion pour emmagasiner toute l'information. Soudain il fit des yeux ronds et s'écria:

-T'ALLAIS L'EMBRASSER!?

-P-pas si fort! Dit précipitamment le prince, je... tu crois?

-Ben, c'est ce que tout le monde aurait compris!

-Je-Je ne sais pas si c'est bien Ike...

Le mercenaire croisa alors les bras, et pointa son ami du menton:

-Alors, t'es vraiment une princesse!

-Ike! Prostesta Marth.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise? Tu viens de m'avouer que tu es AMOUREUX de Meta Knight, le rang S des Smashers! Le mec qui a des ailes qui sortent de sa cape!

-Et ses yeux qui changent de couleur...

-Hein, dit le mercenaire, qui ne comprit pas tout de suite.

-Euh... en fonction de ses émotions... les yeux changent de couleur!

-Vraiment?

-Oui... Ike... si je te le dis... c'est que je te fais confiance... c'est notre secret... Okay?

-Promis, je ne dirais pas à ton chevalier en armure que la princesse est amoureuse de lui!

-Ike! S'il te plait, protesta le prince.

-Haha! Bon, on va déjeuner?

-Oui...

-Mais fait gaffe, y paraît que Samus essaie de faire du charme à ton Meta!

-...

À la cafétéria, il y avait déjà Meta, toujours le premier debout, et Link. Pit et Kirby devaient dormir encore.

-Bonjour la compagnie! cria joyeusement le mercenaire.

-Salut vous deux, dit Link en sortant la tête de son déjeuner, Ike, pourquoi tu es en vert?

-J'ai un Team Brawl aujourd'hui!

-On commence tous à avoir des Teams Brawls, puisqu'il y a un mini tournoi dans deux semaines, là, on pourra choisir notre partenaire pour le tournoi..., releva Meta Knight

-Qui a choisi son partenaire alors? Demanda Ike.

-On a encore deux semaines, je verrai avec qui je me débrouille le mieux à ce moment là...

-Pareil que Link, dit le chevalier, mais pas avec Snake...

-Ouais! Au fait, dit le mercenaire, tu as un Team bientôt?

-Après le tiens, je crois... Toi tu vas être avec qui ?

-Avec Red, d'après ma fiche... Et toi?

-Je suis avec Bowser... soupira Meta Knight

-Ouch, dit le héros du temps, Bonne chance...

-Ce que je déteste, c'est mon Final Smash en Team... Il touche mon coéquipier, donc je préfère le laisser à celui-ci. Mais là, Giga Bowser... Je prie pour un terrain assez grand...

Soudain, les yeux du mercenaire s'illuminèrent.

-Dis Meta, je peux avoir ta fiche?

-Euh... Oui bien sur, répondit le chevalier en lui tendant le bout de papier.

Le mercenaire inspecta la fiche de combat, puis, il se tourna vers Marth, et son visage rayonna:

-Marth!

-Uh? Dit le prince en prenant une bouchée de ses céréales.

-T'es en Team avec Meta dans pas longtemps, c'est cool, non?

-Ack! Ack! S'étouffa soudain Marth, ouais... cool... Touss...

-ça va? demanda Meta Knight en levant un sourcil.

-Ouais, j'ai juste avalé de travers, c'est tout!

-Uh? Ça te plait pas d'être avec Meta Knight? Demanda Ike à son ami, en plus, il n'est pas avec Samus!

Pour toute réponse, le prince lui donna un coup de pied en travers de la table et dit, en tentant d'être le plus convainquant possible:

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as ce matin, tu es bizarre!

Puis, il se tourna vers Link et demanda, tendit qu'Ike s'écroulait sous le coup:

-Tu as un Team Brawl aujourd'hui?

-Ummmm... Je ne crois pas... Pourquoi?

-Pour savoir, répondit il en souriant, Moi non plus, j'ai juste un Brawl contre Mr. Game and Watch...

-Ah Okay... fait quand même attention à ses crêpes! Répondit le héros du temps, comme si il ravivait des mauvais souvenirs.

-Mais pour le tournoi Marth, dit Ike en se relevant, tu pourrais peut-être être avec ton chevalier en armure... MERDE! Cria-t-il en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Le silence se fit soudain autour de la table, ce n'est que Link qui le brisa:

-Uh?

-De...De quoi il parle? Demanda Meta Knight, Marth?

-Euh... balbutia le prince.

-OU-OUBLIEZ DE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE!

-Oublier quoi? Insista le chevalier.

-Ce que je viens de dire à propos de Marth et toi!... Oh shit!

Link et le prince concerné se figèrent en regardant le mercenaire.

-Euh... Quoi?

-J'pige pas tout moi aussi...

-C'est très bien ainsi, rougit le mercenaire, pas la peine que vous compreniez!

-Attends, dit soudain Meta Knight... tu as dit que MOI, j'étais son chevalier en armure...

soudain, les yeux du chevalier devinrent mauve, et le mercenaire le remarqua:

-Tiens! C'est quoi ta couleur là Meta?

-Uh?

-Ben, la couleur que tes yeux viennent de prendre... C'est quelle émotion... Ah, fallait pas que je le dises non plus?

Le prince ne répondit pas, toujours pétrifié par la scène.

-Quelqu'un comprend quelque chose? Demanda Link... Meta?

Mais le chevalier ne répondit pas. Au même moment, Pit et Kirby, qui venaient de se lever, arrivèrent dans la cafétéria.

-Bonjour, chantonna l'ange, Eh! Vous en faites une tête! Il s'est passé un truc?

-RIEN RIEN RIEN! Reprit de plus belle le mercenaire.

-Un truc étrange, répondit le héros du temps, entre Meta Knight et Marth apparemment...

à nouveau les yeux du chevalier reprirent la même teinte mauve.

-Alors, expliqua Link, Ike a dit un truc comme quoi Meta Knight était le chevalier en armure de Marth, ensuite j'ai pas suivi...

-Marth, dit soudain Pit, tu es amoureux de Meta?

-C'est ce que j'ai compris, dit simplement le chevalier.

Soudain, le jeune prince se leva et foudroya Ike du regard:

-IMBÉCILE! Tu avais promis!

Et il s'enfuit. Un silence mal à l'aise s'installa rapidement dans la table. Ce fut Link qui brisa à nouveau ce silence:

-Ike... tu avais promis quoi à Marth?

-Il se passe quoi? Demanda Kirby, encore un peu perdu.

-Euh... si j'ai bien compris... Ike... Marth t'avais fait promettre de ne pas dire qu'il m'aimait... c'est ça?

-Pas mal ça... Mais il aurait du savoir que je suis une grande gueule... C'est depuis que tu l'as sauvé.

-Uh?

-Et en plus, y a eu ce rêve... EUH...

Le guerrier le stoppa soudain et soupira:

-Ne dis rien... Je vais aller le chercher...

-Bonne chance, dit le héros du temps, lorsqu'il partit.

-Alors, le chevalier se mit à chercher le prince dans tout le Smash Manor. Il le retrouva dans le jardin où il l'avait trouvé la veille.

-Marth!

Le jeune prince se retourna à l'entente de son nom, il regarda la chevalier, les yeux plein de larmes.

-Non!

Et il recommença à fuir.

-Marth! Protesta Meta Knight, Marth, reviens!

Mais le prince semblait ne rien vouloir entendre. Alors, le chevalier soupira, et, avec un coup d'aile rapide, rattrapa Marth et le souleve du sol pour l'empêcher de fuir.

-Lâche-moi! Lâche-moi!

-A-Attends, je veux juste te parler! Arrête de te débattre, je vais te lâcher!

-T-Tant mieux! Je... n'ai pas envie!Réussit-il a dire dans un sanglot.

-Regarde où nous sommes, dit Meta Knight en tentant de garder prise sur le prince, tu veux vraiment que je t'échappe?

Le prince arrêta alors de se débattre et réussit à articuler:

-Laisse-moi...

-Je te pose... Si tu promet que tu ne fuiras pas!

Le prince, toujours agité par des sanglots, hocha lentement la tête. Il se posèrent alors au sol, et Meta Knight souffla un coup. Le jeune prince, quand à lui, se posé dos contre l'arbre et recroquevilla ses jambes à son menton, et cacha ses yeux bleus, embués par les larmes dans ses genoux. Meta Knight s'accroupit devant lui et dit d'une voix douce:

-Marth?

-L-Laisse moi...

-Je t'en pris, regarde-moi...

-Je... je ne veux pas!

Le jardin était très silencieux en cette matinée, et le seul bruit audible étaient les sanglots saccadés de Marth. Meta Knight se releva alors et poussa un soupir:

-D'accord, si tu ne veux pas me voir, je ne vais pas y aller contre... Mais je déteste te voir mal, si tu veux venir me voir, je suis juste au hangar...

Le jeune prince ne bougea pas d'un pouce, continuant à pleurer, tandis que le chevalier repartit. Il resta là, à pleurer encore quelques minutes, quand il entendit des pas, et une toute petite voie d'enfant:

-Marth?

Le concerné releva la tête et réussit à dire, dans un sanglot:

-K-Kirby?

-Tu ne vas pas bien? Demanda le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses.

-ça se voit non? Répondit-il froidement.

-...

Marth essuya un sanglot et dit:

-Dis Kirby, tu me trouve dégoutant, hein?

-Ben... Pourquoi? Dit le jeune garçon en penchant la tête sur le coté.

-Tu as très bien compris, tu as entendu, comme tout le monde...

-Mais tu es mon ami! Protesta Kirby, et tu fais sourire Meta Knight! Il ne sourit jamais, alors, je suis content aussi!

-Hein?

Le petit garçon s'assit alors à coté de du prince et commença son expliquation:

-Meta Knight est toujours sérieux, je pense qu'il pense qu'il doit être toujours comme ça, pour protégé tout le monde. En plus, avec ses origines, il n'est pas très social...

Soudain un sourire apparut de nouveau sur son visage.

-Mais avec toi, il est toujours en train de sourire et parfois il rigole ! Je suis content qu'il soit content !

-Donc... tenta le prince, ça ne te dérange pas... que je sois amoureux de lui?

-Pourquoi donc? Demanda Naïvement le garçon.

-Et bien... je ne sais pas... C'est quelque chose chez moi... deux garçons amoureux, ça ne se fait pas!

-Ah ? Je vois pas pourquoi ? Après tout, si tu aimes quelqu'un, tu te fiches des détails... C'est ce que Meta m'a appris !

-Mais tu sais... hésita le prince, moi ça me ferait mal si Meta me rejetait... Parce que lui, il ne m'aime peut être pas comme...moi je l'aime...

-Mmh... Meta Knight est compliqué à comprendre... Même pour les habitants de Dreamland... Il croit juste que parce qu'il est un démon, il peut pas avoir d'ami... OUPS !

Le prince releva alors sa tête vers Kirby:

-Hein?

Le petit garçon se leva brusquement et agita les bras:

-Rien, j'ai rien dit, oublie!

-Kirby, soupira Marth, tu oublies que je vis en plus des brawls, avec Ike...

-Jeeeeeee... C'est un secret, demande à Meta! Dit le petit garçon en s'enfuyant.

Le jeune prince, quand à lui, resta silencieux, puis, se leva et alla, d'un pas nonchalant vers le hangar du Smash Manor. Il y en avait deux. Dans un, le Great Fox qui avait été réparer il n'y a pas longtemps après son combat contre le Halberd, ainsi que les vaisseau d'Olimar, Captain Falcon et Samus. Dans l'autre, c'était le Halberd. Il était juste trop grand pour partagé un hangar et c'était aussi le départ du terrain du Halberd. Le vaisseau avait explosé et coulé dans l'océan pendant l'attaque du subspacial. Mais Master Hand l'avait ramené. Une fois arrivé, le jeune prince ouvrit la porte avec le plus de discrétion possible et regarda autour de lui, afin de voir si il voyait le chevalier. Dans cet immense hangar, Meta Knight pouvait être n'importe où dans ce vaisseau gigantesque qu'il connaissait comme dans sa poche. Alors, le jeune prince s'avança et murmura:

-Meta Knight?

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

Alors, je jeune prince s'approcha encore plus de l'immense vaisseau:

-M-Meta Knight?  
Finalement, il apparut sur le pond du vaisseau:

-Marth?

-Oh! Euh... S-Salut...

-Attend je vais descendre...

-D'accord...

Sans utiliser l'escalier de service, le chevalier sauta en ralentissant sa chute avec ses ailes. Il atterrit devant Marth. Il n'avait plus sa cape, laissant ses ailes libres. Ses gants blancs étaient retirés. Lui aussi le remarqua et cacha ses mains dans ses poches.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Euh... oui, marmonna le prince.

-Alors... tu veux parler maintenant?

Prenant cela pour un reproche, Marth baissa la tête et la hocha

-Je...J'ai pas vraiment d'endroit pour s'asseoir hors du vaisseau... c'est un hangar...

-ce... ce n'est pas grave... Je vais rester debout... oh, et tu as une tache sur la joue...

-Uh? Ah... je réparais le canon principal... Dans le dernier brawl, Bowser à butter Captain Falcon dessus... C'est ça quand ton vaisseau est un terrain !

Le prince acquiesça sans dire un mot.

-Alors... Euh...

Ne voulant pas croiser les yeux de Meta Knight, Marth garda la tête baissée:

-Je suis désolé d'avoir dit à Ike pour la couleur des tes yeux... j'aurais du me douter qu'il étit grande gueule...

-Oh... tu sais, ça n'aurait pas été un secret très longtemps avec Kirby. Je ne peux pas controlé ça.. j'aurais du l'expliquer au autres de toutes façon...

-Oh... d'accord...

-Et... tu sais que je ne peux pas te poussé dans une discussion que tu ne veux pas... tu vois?

-Non! Protesta le prince, si je suis venu... justement c'est parce que j'ai...besoin de parler... Du moins maintenant que Ike l'a dit...

-D'accord. Tu veux monter ? On serait plus tranquille... Pas qu'il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait nous déranger.

-B-Bien sur... je te suis...

Sur ces mots, le chevalier attrapa Marth et s'envola avec lui juste sur le pond du Halberd. Lorsqu'il le déposa à nouveau, le prince, surprit d'avoir été emmené de cette manière, tituba un peu. Quand à Meta Knight, il recacha bien vite ses mains. Ils allèrent s'assoir près du canon principal, où des outils étaient dispersé, car le chevalier y faisait des réparations.

-Alors, c'est vrai?... Tu...

honteux, le prince baissa la tête:

-Désolé, s'excusa Meta Knight, c'était trop brusque?

-Non, murmura le prince, Il fallait bien le dire... non?

-Ouais...

-...

-C'est... eh bien... Il faut dire que ça m'est jamais arriver, ce genre de situation... Même avec une femme. Je... J'ai toujours été forcé à être distant avec les autres. Avec les miens, je ne me suis jamais entendu. Même ma relation avec mon propre père n'était pas si... reluisante que j'aurais voulu. Maintenant on se déteste au point de vouloir s'entre-tuer, littéralement. Et avec les Star Warriors, j'ai toujours été différent d'eux et ils se méfiaient de moi. J'ai pu gagner leur respect, surmontant les différences, mais ce respect est venu avec la peur... Personne n'osait vraiment m'approcher. Kirby m'apprécie, enfin je pense... et encore, c'est mon élève et je suis le seul prof qu'il peut avoir... Donc il est coincé avec moi qu'il m'aime ou pas. Blade et Sword, mes chevaliers, sont les seuls que je peux vraiment dire qu'ils m'apprécient véritablement... et c'étaient des bandits avant... haha... J'ai toujours eu de la misère pour socialiser... J'imagine que je ne suis pas vraiment née pour socialiser...

-Oui, dit le prince en relevant la tête, Kirby m'a dit...

-Dit quoi? Questionna le chevalier en levant un sourcil.

-Euh... rien rien! oublie ce que j'ai dit! Dit précipitamment le prince d'Altea

-On dirait vraiment que c'est la phrase du jour...

-J-Je t'assure! Oublie ce que j'ai dit!

-Marth... Qu'est ce que Kirby t'a dit? Je t'assure, je ne serais pas fâché contre lui...

-Je...  
ayant retrouvé ses gants, le chevalier les renfila rapidement.

-C'est la journée des malaises aujourd'hui... soupira-t-il.

-C'est que... il avait l'air affolé... et... Il m'a dit que je devais voir avec toi...

-On a deux grandes gueules de notre bords on dirait...

-Alors... Ce qui m'a dit... Je... ne suis pas sur que tu ai vraiment envie de l'entendre...

Les yeux de Marth regardèrent soudain les ailes du chevalier. Certains smashers disaient que c'était juste sa cape qui se transformait en ailes, mais pourquoi il ne les transformait pas en cape en se moment ? Et il pouvait voir un truc un tissus ressemblant beaucoup à sa cape sur le sol, si elle était là, d'où venait ses ailes ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il cachait avec ses mains ?

Le prince, qui n'était pas bête, compris alors ce que Kirby voulait dire... Sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi, ses mains se mirent à trembler et sa voix aussi, alors qu'instinctivement, il

-Me-Meta, Tu... tu es... un démon?

Le chevalier se figea soudain:

-Je... Alors, c'est ça... Oui, soupira-t-il, Je suis un démon créer par Nightmare, mais pas n'importe lequel... Je suis le fils de Nightmare...

Le prince lui, ne disait rien. Il aurait voulu pourtant dire quelque chose, mais, il ne comprenait pas, sa voix se figeait, l'empêchant de prononcer un seul mot, il ne comprenait pas... Meta Knight n'a jamais été dangereux, alors, pourquoi il tremblait?

-C'est mon secret, continua Meta Knight, très peu de personnes sont au courant...

Le prince ne put que bouger sa tête.

-J'ai toujours nier mes origines à ceux qui n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. C'est égoïste, je sais... Mais...

-C-Ce n'est p-pas g-grave, articula difficilement Marth.

Meta Knight enleva alors ses gants, dévoilant ses griffes de démons:

-On peut dire que je suis un prince démoniaque, en quelque sorte...

Alors, instinctivement, sans regarder derrière lui, le prince recula. Meta Knight connaissait trop bien cette réaction. La plupart des gens réagissaient comme ça. Son père n'avait pas très bonne réputation. Mais quand Marth recula dans le vide, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-MARTH!

Le jeune prince, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait poussa un cri. il savait que la même chose ne pouvait se reproduire deux fois... ca aurait été trop beau... Il allait se briser les os. Mais encore une fois, il se fit attraper par Meta Knight. Mais le vaisseau était moins haut que le précipice et ils atterrirent au sol avec quelques contusions. Rapidement, le chevalier lâcha Marth et recula. Le jeune prince se releva alors, haletant et regardant le démon en face de lui...

-M-Me...

-Je sais que je suis un monstre créé par un mage noir fou, de l'ADN de monstre et une technologie douteuse. Pourtant, je ne me suis jamais comporté comme un démon... mais ça serait me mentir de dire qu'au fond de moi, dit il en posant sa main sur son cœur, je sens ce démon assoiffé de sang... Je suis un monstre qui ne mérite pas la vie... et je ne pourrai jamais changer ça... Je suis désolé...

Puis, le chevalier prit sa cape dimensionnelle qu'il eut le temps de récupérer, et disparut. Marth se relava brusquement et cria:

-META! Attends!

Mais, bien entendu, le chevalier ne répondit pas.

-Merde! Espèce d'imbécile! S'insulta le jeune prince.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Meta Knight pouvait être n'importe où dans le Smash World en utilisant sa cape dimensionnelle. Celle-ci était limité par quelques mètres seulement dans l'arène. Et Master Hand sait que le Smash World est gigantesque. Le jeune prince sortit alors affolé, espérant qu'il n'était pas parti trop loin. Les hangars étaient un peu éloigné du manoir et du jardin. Peut-être était-il rentré dans sa chambre ? Mais le chevalier devait savoir qu'il chercherait là. Le Smash World était l'assemblage de tout les mondes des smashers, impossible de savoir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire... Peut être que Kirby savait, lui?

-Il doit être dans le manoir!

Alors, le prince se mit en route du Smash Manor. Arrivé là-bas, il se rendit compte que la plupart des Smashers étaient réveillés.

-Bonjour tout le monde! Quelqu'un aurais-vu Meta Knight? Je le cherche!

-Non, pas de la matiné, répondit Falco.

-D'accord, soupira le prince, Kirby? Je peux te parler s'il te plait?

-Alors, ça va mieux Marth? Demanda le garçon.

-Justement, non.

-Oh? Il s'est passé quoi?

-Meta m'a expliqué... ce qu'il était... et j'ai réagis comme un imbécile! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je tremblais, et j'ai reculé...

-Mais Pourquoi? Meta Knight reste le même!

-Justement...! Mais... j'ai réagis stupidement, je sais qu'il est toujours le même! mais.. il a disparu en disant qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre...

-Eh bien... Quand Meta veut pas qu'on le trouve, c'est impossible de le trouver.. habituellement, il monte à quelque part de haut que personne peut aller. Il a toujours aimé être en hauteur.

-Un endroit... en hauteur...

-Je peux t'aider! Sourit Kirby

-Oui... Mais ensuite, je dois aller lui parler... seul... D'accord?

-D'accord!

Les deux compagnons partirent donc à la recherche du chevalier et d'un endroit en hauteur. Il cherchèrent un moment, puis, arrivé au jardin, Kirby dit:

-Je sais plus... habituellement, il va sur le toit du château de DeDeDe, mais on est pas à Dreamland...

-Le toit du Smash Manor? Proposa le prince.

-Surement...  
-Je vais essayer d'y grimper... merci Kirby!

-De rien, dit le garçon en repartant vers la cafétéria, Bonne chance!

Le jeune prince monta difficilement le toit et il avait vu juste, le star warrior était là. Par chance, il était assis dos à lui, donc il pouvait pas le voir et s'enfuir. Le jeune prince tenta de s'approcher le plus doucement possible, puis une fois assez près de lui il tenta:

-M-Meta?

Le chevalier sursauta et se retourna brusquement:

-Marth?

-Meta! Je t'ai cherché partout!

-J'ai un combat dans 10 minutes, je pouvais pas aller bien loin...

Sur ces mots, le Star Warrior découvrit ses ailes, et s'apprêtait à s'envoler.

Soudain, le prince ne voulant pas que le chevalier fuit, s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça, voulant l'empêcher de fuir

-Marth?!  
-Je... sanglota le prince. Non! Ne pars pas, s'il te plait!

-...

-Je me fiche que tu sois un démon! Je te jure!

-Pas la peine de mentir, j'ai vu que tu étais terrifié. C'est normal, j'ai peur de moi-même aussi...

-Je suis désolé! Je.. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris! Peu importe qui tu es pour moi, tu sera toujours Meta Knight!

-Mais je reste un démon ! Ses ailes ne sont pas le truc d'une cape magique. J'ai beau dire que je défends les autres des démons, je ne fais que massacrer les miens, ma famille. Je ne vaux pas moins que Ganon et Bowser... Que Tabuu ! Même eux, ils assument qu'ils sont vilains... Pas moi. Je ne suis qu'un démon défectueux! Soudain le prince le serra encore plus fort et dit:

-NON! Tu... Tu n'es pas méchant! Je... Je t'aime!

-Je...  
Le prince ne le lâcha pas, refusant qu'il fuit à nouveau.

-Marth... tenta Meta Knight

-Je... Ne... ne dis pas ça... Tu.. tu n'es pas à mettre à la même échelle que Ganondorf et Tabuu!

-Tu le pense vraiment?

-Mais bien sur! Comme tout le monde ici!

-S'ils savaient... ils me haïraient!

-Mais non! Je suis sur qu'ils comprendrait!

-Je préfère garder ça pour moi...

-Si... Si tu veux... je... je ne le dirais à personne... mais...Ne t'enfuis pas, s'il te plait!

Le chevalier transforma ses ailes en cape et murmura:

-D'accord...

Marth le lâcha donc et se recula:

-Merci.. et dire qu'au début, c'est moi qui devait te réconforter...

-Ce... ce n'est pas grave!

Meta Knigth s'approcha alors, et embrassa le prince sur le front. Marth rougit alors:

-Meta...

-Merci beaucoup... et ne t'en fait pas pour... tu sais quoi. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. C'est ce que je voulais te faire comprendre quand tu voulais pas m'écouter.

-C'est que... je ne savais pas... C'est très mal vu à... Altea...

-Ton monde est dans l'air médiéval. Mon univers est des millions d'années plus tard, c'est différent. Et puis, on peut pas vraiment me classer dans la section humain non plus...

-Oui, c'est vrai...

-Alors, arrête de te martyriser pour ça... dit il en frottant la joue du prince, tout va bien...

-D'accord...

-Bien... Maintenant qu'on a réglé deux problèmes et que je suis presque en retard pour mon match... et si on retournais à l'intérieur ?

Le prince hocha la tête:

-Je te laisse descendre ou bien...?

-Euh... C'est que... j'ai eu BEAUCOUP de mal à monter...

-Alors allons-y.  
Le chevalier ouvrit ses ailes et passa ses bras autour du prince, avant de s'envoler.

-Je ne suis pas habitué à avoir un passager avec moi... mais, ce n'est pas si mal après tout...

Ils atterirent tout les deux dans le jardin désert, alors, Meta Knight se pencha à l'oreille de Marth et murmura:

-Bon, je peux pas faire semblant d'être amoureux, mais je t'aime bien Marth... travaille dur et peut-être qu'un jour...

Et il disparu aussitôt. Le prince ne comprit pas immédiatement. Puis, il rougit encore une fois, avant de sourire, et de retourner au Smash Manor.

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'oubliez surtout pas de laissez une review! Ça nous fait toujours plaisir! =D**


End file.
